choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wurst Case Scenario
Four energetic chefs hit the ground running in the appetizer round, but the one chef who runs into the worst trouble with their currywurst dish must be chopped. The big curveball in the entree round — popcorn balls! Berries and oats meet in the final basket. Will the chefs be able to make this culinary pairing work? Contestants *Geter Atienza, Sous Chef, The Fairmont Miramar Hotel, Santa Monica, CA *Michele Harriott, Catering Chef, CulinAriane, Montclair, NJ *Des Lim, Executive Chef, Trump SoHo, New York City, NY, *Anup Joshi, Chef de Cuisine, Tertulia, New York City, NY Judges *Scott Conant *Maneet Chauhan *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Shrimp, Yuca, Sweet Relish, Currywurst Geter made Currywurst and Yucca Fricassee w/ Sautéed Shrimp. The presentation is beautiful, his addition of the bell pepper is a nice freshness, and the garnish of fried tarragon is a great idea. Geter used too much sriracha in the fricassee. Michele prepared Surf & Turf Po' Boy w/ Yuca Fries and Sriracha Mayo. Scott points out there is blood from a cut on Michele's finger on the dish. Michele is able to serve the judges the shrimp from her station with the other contestants' consent. The shrimp is hands-down the best of the round. Des made Spicy Shrimp Ragout w/ Yuca Mash & Relish Vinaigrette. Des's dish has so many flavor combinations that are tied together by the smokiness of the bacon and brightness of the relish. The presentation is beautiful and delicate. The yuca purée is gummy. Anup's appetizer is Grilled Currywurst Stew w/ Sweet Relish Shrimp & Yuca Fritter. The techniques and the spices used are fantastic, and he has great flavors from his shrimp marinade. The yuca is over salted. The judges are forced to chop Chef Michele for her sanitation violation. Entrée Ingredients: Chilean Sea Bass, Avocado, Dried Wakame Seaweed, Popcorn Balls Des made Popcorn Crusted & Soy Glazed Chilean Sea Bass w/ Wakame Slaw. The dish is cooked perfectly, and the slaw is very refreshing. While the crust is great texturally, there is too much of the popcorn in the crust and the fish is too sweet as a result. Anup made Olive Oil Poached Chilean Sea Bass w/ Avocado Popcorn Crust & Wakame Broth. The broth is the star of the dish, and the judges love his poaching of the sea bass. The placement of the avocado on the sea bass makes the fish very heavy because of the olive oil poaching. Geter prepared Popcorn & Wakame Dusted Sea Bass w/ Deep-Fried Belly. '''The fish is cooked perfectly, the broth is nice, and the avocado is delicious. The belly is overcooked. The judges determine to chop '''Chef Geter for serving overcooked belly. Dessert Ingredients: Steel Cut Oats, Feta Cheese, Watermelon Syrup, Huckleberries Anup did Oatmeal Kheer with Huckleberry Compote and Feta Ice Cream. The feta ice cream is fantastic, and the compote is great, although it could have been better if it was mixed with the ice cream. The oatmeal is not really cooked. Des made 'Feta Cake with a Prosecco Mixed Berry Compote & Watermelon Feta Cream. '''The presentation is great, and the treatment of the oats is nice. The compote goes well with the cake, but the cake is a little too heavy. The judges chop '''Chef Des '''for his gummy yuca in his appetizer and overly sweet fish in the entrée. Anup is made Chopped Champion. Gallery WCS Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Anup, Dez, Michele, and Geter Geter's Sriracha Fricassee.png|Geter's Appetizer Michele's Bloody Surf+Turf.png|Michele's Appetizer Dez's Ragout with Yuca Gum.png|Dez's Appetizer Anup's Currywurst Stew and Salty Yuca.png|Anup's Appetizer Dez's Sea Bass and Slaw.png|Dez's Entrée Anup's Broth and Fatty Bass.png|Anup's Entrée Geter's Bass 2 Ways.png|Geter's Entrée Anup's Ice Cream and Sad Oatmeal.png|Anup's Dessert Dez's Oat Feta Cake.png|Dez's Dessert Notes *Anup works at Tertulia, which is owned by ''Chopped guest judge Seamus Mullen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Shrimp Category:Yucca Category:Avocado Category:Wakame Seaweed Category:Popcorn Category:Feta Cheese